battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover Rose Verdile
Clover Rose is a feline half-breed. During the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon, she was a solider, but later became the Rebellion's librarian and archivist, a position she maintains today. Appearance Clover is a half-breed, part human and part cat. Her half-breed blood is so diluted that she only has large, soft ears, and a fluffy white tail. Her nails are sharper and more durable than those of a normal human, but her hands are otherwise unremarkable. Clover has a tendency to lash her tail back and forth or flatten her ears against her head when she's agitated. She has long, curly hair that reaches about halfway down her back. Always a pale blonde, it is starting to show silvery-grey streaks--but it's just as out of control as it always was. She is fair skinned, with grey eyes. Clover's eyes are as sharp as ever, but they're tired, as well. There are frequently bags under them, more prominent than the smile lines. She is very small, standing at only five feet tall, with a narrow frame and little muscle to speak of. Though she was fond of brighter colors in her youth, Clover keeps her clothing simple and plain. She still wears her wedding ring from her marriage to Tezzeret Verdile, nearly thirty years ago. Personality Clover is a generally sweet and caring individual. At seventeen, she struggled with violent tendencies, which most often shone through when those she cared about were threatened. At forty-three, she's mellowed out, most often taking things in stride and with a small smile. After the death of her husband, a deep sadness settled over her, which only grew when Melira, and later William, left home. These days, she's melancholy, but doing her best to keep busy. She's not the soldier she once was, but if her family or loved ones were threatened, she would take up arms again in a heartbeat. Abilities Clover has no ability to do magic, instead relying on weapons training to get by in dangerous situations. She has an uncannily good aim, which she often puts to use with a longbow at range, or a slingshot up close. Fears In her youth, Clover greatly feared losing Tezz and Melira, to the point that she would do nearly anything to prevent it from happening. After the birth of her son, William, that fear grew to encompass him as well. She's never forgiven herself for not being present to protect Tezz at the time of his death. Today, she fears very little, and would be more likely to greet death as an old friend. History Clover lost her memories shortly before the rebellion started. She doesn't know how this happened, and she'll likely never find out, or get those memories back. As far as she's concerned, her history starts alongside the rebellion. Family Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Clover participated in the rescue mission for the dragon eggs, alongside Kiri. However, the Warden was able to possess her, which led to her leading her companions into a trap. Later, when the Warden was about to kill Kiri, Clover became lucid, attacking the Warden, although this resulted in her getting injured. She escaped the camp along with a possessed Starlord, although she returned on her own shortly after the blizzard. Season 2 Clover was heavily involved in the feast, right from the beginning. She had a hand in starting the food fight, and was a participant up until it ended upon King Haddock's arrival. She wound up conversing with Stonegit over food and drink (mostly drink though). The next day, she began a supply run to the village nearest to the camp with Tezz and Starlord, after assuming that Kiri had ditched them - which happened to be quite far away. Upon finding the village utterly destroyed, Clover heard the cries of a lone child, who happened to be the sole survivor. She decides to bring the child back to Perch Hall. Clover and Tezz wound up in a snowball fight, which turned into a display of affection, thus starting their relationship. They decide to name the child Melira, and raise her together. While on a hike with the two of them, Clover is introduced to Tezzeret's feral side for the first time. A few days later, Tezz looses control of his feral side, and winds up attacking Clover. While not in control, he attempts to kill her, although he regains control and manages to shift the ice spike at the last second, so Clover is stabbed in the shoulder instead of the heart. She becomes very upset after Tezz is forced to leave due to this event. Before he was forced to leave, she spoke to Stonegit. He became quite frustrated with her after a time, as she was being rather uncooperative. A white cat (the creator of the witches' contracts) approaches her, nearly persuading her to make a deal before Kiri intervenes. At first, she's furious that Kiri's taken this opportunity from her, before devolving into tears, explaining that she's desperate for things to be alright again. Around this time, her shoulder wound begins to get infected, and she stops eating as much as she should. Season 3 Clover continues not eating or sleeping very well, but she does go to vote on the leadership - voting that Mera should act as their Queen, at least until her children are ready to take the throne, and Stonegit as their Battlemaster. Shortly after this meeting, Tezz returns, and Clover essentially shouts at him for being a moron, before shrieking as he reveals his missing hand to her. A few minutes later, as Tezz was speaking to Stonegit, she fainted, mostly caused by her not taking care of herself as well as she should have. She wakes up a little while later, and she speaks with Tezz, and ends up begging him not to leave her just for the sake of "keeping her safe". She recognizes the fact that he must leave for the witch hunts, but doesn't want him to just leave again. She ends up going for a walk with Tree and Melira, and brings up the subject of her lost memories. When Tree mentions that they're clearly from the same place, Clover begins asking Tree if she might have known her before, perhaps when they were both young. Despite knowing that Tree probably doesn't have the answers she wants, Clover becomes very upset when Tree tells her that she doesn't remember much. (Presumably) ''A few days later, Tezz returns from a witch hunt. When he speaks to Clover, he is covered in bruises, and she is not pleased to hear that Stonegit was the one who caused them. However, she lets it slide, just telling Tezz to be careful around him. She doesn't react much outwardly when he tells her he must leave again, but she wishes that he wouldn't have to be the one going on witch hunts. After Stonegit is locked up, Clover goes to him with a book, and to speak to him. He initially assumes that she's there to speak about Tezz, but she tells him otherwise - she just wanted to bring him a book. He asks her about the library, and if she would be interested in managing it. He also tells her that Melira could learn a lot from being around the books. She agrees, but is a little concerned that she hasn't spoken to Queen Mera about it. He then asks her if she thinks feeling is inconvenient, while moving closer to her. She backs away a bit, while telling him she thinks that it isn't. Stonegit then says something that Clover perceives as a threat to her daughter - "So, how about you bring little Melira here to visit me hm? I don’t think I’ve ever met her…" She becomes very uncomfortable, and Stonegit points this out, speaking about how it was feeling, and how they are meant to conquer it. She attempts to leave then, but the guards let Stonegit out of his cell. He stops her, speaking to her for a few more moments. Clover freezes in fear, but relaxes as Stonegit leads her to the exit. Before she can leave, however, he knocks her out. She is brought to Tezz after this. When she comes to, Tezz explains what happened, and how Stonegit attacked her. They talk about the library for a bit, and then she leaves to go speak to Queen Mera, taking Melira with her. In the hallway, Mera approaches her, asking her about Melira. They talk about their children for a time, and Clover notes that Melira would probably love to meet Mera's son, Egil. She mentions that he sounds a lot like King Haddock, and Mera agrees. They make small talk until they reach the room they were heading to, where Clover finally asks Mera about the library. Mera tells her that it needs to be checked by magicians before she can go in, but other than that, she can manage the library. After receiving the okay, Clover plans to spend an entire night in the library, just browsing through the books. Little Cabbage sneaks in, and attempts to sneak past her, although she runs straight into Clover's tail. This causes Clover to panic, and she rattles off some questions - “W-who are you? What are you? How did you get in here?” Little Cabbage threatens Clover, insisting that she show her the books on the Haddock royal family. Clover explains in a rush that she'd never been in the library before that day, before begging that Little Cabbage not hurt her. Little Cabbage expresses surprise at Clover's ears and tail, but they quickly move past that. They talk about King Haddock, and Clover briefly touches on how the guards are all commanded by a madman. Clover asks for Little Cabbage's name, and gives hers in return - Little Cabbage seems to be under the impression that Clover is a powerful warrior due to her name, although nothing could be farther from the truth. Little Cabbage extends an offer for Clover to come exploring with her, which she regretfully turns down, explaining that she's got ties to people in the rebellion, and they can't just up and leave. She tells Little Cabbage about the things that happened in the rebellion, and about Stonegit, eventually confiding in her that she wants to kill him. Little Cabbage then goes off to wreak some havoc, and Clover decides not to stop her. As Little Cabbage's mess is getting cleaned up, Clover sits down to share a drink or two with Starlord and Blunt. She tells him off for flirting with everyone, regardless of whether or not they are seeing someone. When he doesn't apologize, but instead says that he would flirt with Tezz as well, Clover explodes, attacking him and scratching his cheek. When he says that "next time" he would flirt with whoever she was with from the start, Clover attacks him again, kicking at him and punching him while shouting that he wouldn't be flirting with her, Tezz, or anyone who was seeing someone else. After Kiri comes and breaks them up, Clover runs off to go free Little Cabbage from the prison. At this time, she learns that Stonegit is planning something in two days' time. When the witch hunting crew is leaving again, Clover and Melira decide to tag along, partially to get away from the camp. However, they all decide to return when they find out what had been going on at camp. Clover and Tezz both speak to Tree, who fills them in on what happened. When Tezz hints at attempting to get into the fortress, both Clover and Tree tell him that they need to create a plan before he does anything. However, he manages to slip away from everyone and speak to Stonegit. When Clover goes after him, she finds him pinned to the ground, with Stonegit apparently about to kill him. She and Stonegit have a bit of a shouting match, before Stonegit asks her if she would kill for Tezz. She tells him that he would, and with that, Stonegit tells her that she must convince the rebels to kill Pitch, even though Akkey would protest. She freezes in fear as Melira wanders out of the stables and over to them, but her fears do not become reality - Stonegit does not attack her daughter. Clover walks back to the stables with Tezz and Melira after this. ''Still a wip Season 4 Season 5 Beyond the Rebellion (EU) Relationships Blunt Donz BOTGD I Originally, Clover despised Blunt. She found him rude and arrogant, and strongly disliked his company. In once instance, Blunt indirectly flirted with Tezzeret through her, and Clover lost her temper, clawing him on the face. She felt no remorse for her actions, and had no inclination to apologize for it. BOTGD II In the thirty years following Ragnarok, Clover and Blunt grew together as friends, exchanging letters and the occasional visit. Today, she considers him to be one of her closest friends even if she's still annoyed by him from time the time. Kiera Starlord Clover became friends with Starlord sometime before the feast, although no one is quite sure when exactly this happened. They both tried to escape while possessed, and succeeded, although Clover came back on her own later. During the feast, they both got into a drunken food fight, which lasted for a fairly long time. Shortly after, the two of them, along with Tezz, went on a supply run to the ruined village. They sang together for a bit while on the path. Little Cabbage Clover met Little Cabbage fairly recently, on her first night in the library. Although Little Cabbage terrified her at first, they quickly struck up a conversation. Clover considers Little Cabbage an acquaintance, although thinks they could be close friends if they spent more time together. When she was offered a place in Little Cabbage's crew, she refused it. However, if she didn't love Tezz and Melira so much, she would have said yes in a heartbeat. Melira Verdile BOTGD I After finding Melira while on a supply run with Tezzeret Verdile and Kiera Starlord, Clover quickly adopted the girl as her own. She and Tezz became Clover's entire world, and she would have moved mountains for the both of them. She was much more defensive of Melira than of Tezz, as she acknowledged that Tezz could take care of himself. BOTGD II Melira, now an adult, has left home. She writes to Clover sporadically, largely including updates about her son, Anders. Clover misses her daughter terribly, but respects her desire to stay away. She would still move mountains for Melira if she needed to. Mera Violet Haddock As the only other mother in the camp, Clover hopes to get close to Queen Mera, if only for their sake of their children. She finds Mera to be pleasant company, and often finds herself thinking how lucky King Haddock was. Pitch Black Clover wanted Pitch dead for a while, because Stonegit claimed that he would spare Tezzeret's life in exchange for Pitch's. However, after she met him, her opinion changed, as she found out that they were trying to find a way to stop Stonegit. She still doesn't trust him very much, but she no longer wishes to kill him. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Clover got fairly close to Stonegit shortly after he returned to Hel. They would usually sit and talk during meals, and got to know quite a bit about each other due to this. The night of the feast, Clover made a very insensitive comment, as her drunken state removed any filter she had - she asked Stonegit why he was fumbling around so much, and if he was blind. When this resulted in Stonegit getting angry and telling her to stay away, she apologized as it dawned on her just what she said. This began her friendship with him, as Stonegit asked her to drink with him and teach him the song that had been coined "For the Spiking and the Drinking". She also discovered that Stonegit was interested in men, but she's kept that to herself, as he asked her to. She no longer considers Stonegit her friend, as he has changed completely. When referring to their friendship, she always uses the past tense. To Clover, Stonegit is a threat to her family, especially her daughter, and she has mentioned that she wants to kill him - a mercy kill, so to speak. Tezzeret VerdileCategory:Characters Clover and Tezz grew very close very quickly. It is assumed that the real start of their relationship was some time on the village expedition, although it officially started after they had returned. Clover cares for Tezz very deeply, and would do nearly anything for him - even kill. Clover has learned to accept his other side, and is hoping that he has control over it, especially after he nearly killed her in an accident. After Tezz was banished following this accident, Clover became nearly comatose, rarely eating or sleeping, although she continued caring for Melira as well as she could in his absence. Toshioka Kiri Clover cares about Kiri quite a bit, especially since they returned from the village expedition. It was Kiri who stopped Clover from making a contract that would have turned her into a witch. They have become friends, although they don't seem to be terribly close. Treepelt Halfpaw As they are both half-breeds, Clover and Tree grew up very near to each other. Clover doesn't actually remember any of this, as she has lost her memories from before the rebellion completely. She was attacked by Tree while she was possessed by the Warden, and was put out of duty for a while. The two of them have become friends, and often spend time together, as Melira has taken a liking to Tree. Trivia Clover lost every memory she had shortly before the rebellion began, but she regained them with Archon's help. Clover occasionally has violent tendencies, but she tries not to act on them as much as possible. Category:The Rebellion Category:Half-Breeds